diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Danrr
Pentagrams go here List * Houdini needs the excellentwork, collector, tinkerer, and anything I forgot * EVu needs the tinkerer, greatwork methinks, and the fast talker one. * Hazual needs the goodwork, and loremaster. * Mariyah needs the goodwork * Atru needs the Loremaster * Hans Kamp needs tinkerer, excellentwork, maniac, skillful, and collector (you decide on this one) Mobokill 18:52, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :The rest tomorrow. They're not active so they're not an emergency. - Dan (talk) 19:32, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Being a Member i will join your wiki how do i join i will help you with classes and with your diablo 2 info can i be a moderator :# Well, when you join a wiki on wikia your account is registered on all wikis. So you can do whatever any user that has signed up on this wiki can do. :# Please, improve your writing. If you are not a native speaker of English I recommend a spell checker. Good grammar, punctuation and good syntax help fellow wikians better understand you. :# And no, you can't be a moderator, not yet anyway. All of those that are moderators on this wiki worked hard for it, including me. If you try and do your best, you'll surely be made a sysop sooner or later. Sorry for sounding condescending. I'm taking my admin role too seriously. - Dan (talk) 20:50, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Danbot So, bots are used to do repetitive tasks that humans take time to do, aren't they? Can you run Danbot without your supervision? There's a humongous task that needs doing. Replace all Category:xxx to in all the pages. If you supervise it, you're in for a loooong shift, my friend. Tell me if ya can do it. I don't wanna see link templates go to waste. You know what? If you can set it up to use the link templates if it finds them, we wouldn't need Kirkbot. And about the forum talk pages, if you can do that, why not? But look at the forums at the Rappelz wiki, they have good organization, even though they're wiki kinda falls short on info, like ours, for now atleast. Reply soon. "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 17:08, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :It's running on AWB, so I need to give the go ahead for each edit. But why replace all Category:xxx with ? That won't change a thing. About the .css and .js update: # We need to delete all forum talk pages. # Did anyone respond on Rappelz wiki about the advertising thing? # I need someone to beta the new style and scripts. # Who should we ask for a solution to the item page layout? We have 2 options going about this: ## use the template; this would be better, but I don't think the staff are going to let us. ## remake all the item pages' layouts. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 17:22, 23 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yep. Najevi responded and he says that the central guys have not explicitly said yes or no to them. Maybe we should cross-check with JoePlay. But if he disagrees, that would blow the whistle on the Rappelz guys. So, what do we do? Oh, and if that's not gonna change a thing, why did you make it in the first place, for accessibility, right? Just like all the other link templates are used for. Reply soon. JoePlay awaits. "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 17:37, 23 August 2008 (UTC) I hate the fact that I get an email whenever someone post something on my talk page and I feel obliged to respond. sigh. I made for pages future pages. I say ask JoePlay about this and about the placement of ads and . I suggest we find a new layout for item pages. 17:51, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :::Heh heh. So, you don't like getting mail if someone messes with your talk page? You could just unwatch it. And I'm OK with the c templates, but are you sure bout asking JoePlay? I'll ask both Joe and Kirk. Let's see who responds first. And the time starts ... NOW. Heh heh "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 02:12, 24 August 2008 (UTC) No, I hate the fact that I feel compelled to respond. And who do you think could test this new CSS and javascript for me? Do you want to? Maybe Atru. Also, we need to find a new layout for item pages and CCH hasn't been online for some time. And what did they say about having a little close button on top of each ad? 2 other things: Look at this. 4 ads for the same wiki. That's just too much. That's how the bottom ads look and this is how the upper one's look, with the modifications to the css and js. And you should give hans kamp the pentagrams. You knew him, I didn't. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 07:00, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah right... Me checking them in my mobo. Ha ha. Maybe Atru can do that, now that he's a more active member, kinda. Heh heh. And those 4 ads were overkill. You can go ahead with the close ads button. Like Joe said, they don't prohibit it, only discourage it. And about Hans, man, I gave you a reason for my inability to give'm the pentas. Oh well, I may as well give them to him as a new section. And maybe Houdini pulled his famous invisible curtain trick. He'll be back. "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 10:53, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry I was gone so long. I don't like leaving people in the dark :/. But anyway! I couldn't help but see the whole thing about item page layouts... if really need be, I suppose we could remake the pages. I kind of messed around with some of the ustaff pages, and I came up with two... well... okay, they're not very good. But there's really not much to do in terms of moving the images around. Razorswitch has the image next to the item stats, which is kind of lame, but works I guess. Ribcracker puts the image in a separate category, which would also allow possible screenshots of the unique item in action to be added. Although honestly, I can't take screenshots while D2 is running, so I couldn't upload any pics, but I'm sure they're out there somewhere! *crickets* okay, bad idea maybe. But of course, if worse comes to worse, we could nerf the pics from the individual pages, and just put them in the "List of" pages. Sorry I can't really think of anything else :(CologneCerroneHoudini 03:47, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Oh! Or, we could make tables for every item page. That work for the unique, set, crafted etc. items, as well as the potions and stuff too. I made one for Chromatic Ire. It's a major pain, and may seem redundant with the lists, but... it automatically turns the ads into banners. Is that prohibited? Err... Huh. CologneCerroneHoudini 03:54, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::Erm... I have an idea... What if we add more info to the description of each item and put the pic under stats... it's better than at the bottom or on the left. Wishful thinking... And why make tables when you can just use or just at the top, as these fool the ads into thinking that there is a table on the page. Oh, and thank a lot for the D1 uniques lists. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 05:34, 26 August 2008 (UTC) reply Yup, glad to be of some help. I'm a pretty active editor at Wikipedia, so I'm pretty familiar with the wiki process. If you need any help, just ask. Parsecboy 19:57, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Item Formats Erm... so like this? Razorswitch It was a major pain to do... and I had to BS about 80% of that, but it looks okay. I suppose it works... it'll take a long time to finish each u page then. Right now I'm not elaborating on any of the item pages until we reach a conclusion. But is there any word on if we're allowed to use the on all the pages? Cos that would be nice. It's hard to write a lot of stuff on little info :D. CologneCerroneHoudini 04:52, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :JoePlay says that we can use the template "only sparingly" and only on big articles which would be a pain to rewrite to comply with the ad placing. Wikia makes more money from box ads than from banner ads. So BS it is. Anyway, it would nice to see articles that big on each unique, but no rush, do them at your own leisure. OK? - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 05:13, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Danbot II Danbot really needs his own talk page... Can you run it to change the s to s. Atleast that should be done. And I saw that thing in Character Attributes. You mentioned that it tricks the compiler to think that there's a table or something, lowering the content from the ads. Add that to all the mainspace pages. And I also see that Atru's taking a long time to reply... "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 18:58, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :I'm having trouble with the bot. I can't seem to make it load a category. Every other way of making lists is working except this one. I think I can make it work from a database dump though. And is the same thing as . - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 19:32, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::Dudes, I don't think I can use the bot anymore... :(. Apparently, wikia needs to approve every bot user. And while I am still able to edit, though I should get a message that states that I need confirmation, I don't want to break any rules. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 19:50, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :::Oh-oh. That's bad. Have you asked for registration yet? I saw you fixing some typos like a bot. You know, typos fixed xxx etc. What was that?? "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 19:56, 29 August 2008 (UTC) The bot logged in to the wrong account. And I don't know. Kirkbot isn't on that list. Maybe it's just for central, but I'm not taking any chances. I'll make some inquiries on the subject later. Maybe first ask Kirkburn what's the deal with bots and then ask for the necessary permission.- [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 20:02, 29 August 2008 (UTC) About the Runes and Other Stuff I am not sure what you mean by linking to the category other than putting the link at the bottom, so if that's it I will go ahead and do that. --BKM 07:00, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Ah I got you, I didn't realize that that was needed to be done, I'll go ahead and link all the bonuses. ::Well there are a number of attributes that don't have associated pages, should I create them or not worry about it? --BKM 07:14, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::: Sounds good to me. --BKM 07:19, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay. --BKM 07:48, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Well that makes a lot of sense, I'll go back and fix it all then. --BKM 06:29, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for the Betagram. --BKM 20:28, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yes I can and will help, but it will have to be tomorrow. --BKM 0:29, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry, but those pictures were bothering the heck out of me. --BKM 08:30, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Read my message on CologneCerroneHoudini talk page. A break? Ohhh, of course. You were previously on holidays, and now you are not. My school semesters are different to yours in that I am actually already a quarter way through a semester of uni (half way through a term), which means that I am in a similar boat to Mobokill, as my assignments have been building up fast lately. My holidays actually ended sometime around when Diablo III was announced. So yeah, its completely understandable that you and Mobokill need to take a break, since thats kind of what I have been doing. Good luck on making the best of your education :) Atrumentis 12:47, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Custom skin I got a message from Mobokill asking to test the new skin you're working on, so I'm importing it into my monaco.css file. The sidebar borders are definitely unique, and they look good, except for the Wikia Spotlight box, where the spotlight image is getting pushed to the right and displaying partially outside the box. If you can fix that, I'd say you have a nice-looking new custom skin. =) JoePlay (talk) 14:27, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :Yea, just remove "this page" from MediaWiki:Edit. JoePlay (talk) 17:38, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Hi, heard that you have become an administrator. Good news. Very Happy for u. Well, its better i get to the point, u see, i have lost diablo 2 the lord of destruction's cd key. I know i should have been careful. Will u please tell me the cd key i'm dying to play the game. Mysterical 17:03, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Each CD Key is unique, everyone has a different Key. So you'll have to buy the game again in order to get your own individual CD Key back. It doesn't cost very much at all, and its illegal to trade CD Keys. Atrumentis 01:42, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Skin for the french wikia You asked me, if you can import the css on the french diablo wikia. Well, I accept you import the css on the french wikia. Cheatman 06:46, 16 September 2008 (UTC) I tried to adapt the css page to the french wikia but with firefox the style didn't work for me. However, with internet explorer it work. Cheatman 10:07, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :I cleared my cache but it didn't cleared all the cache because it work now. Cheatman 19:34, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Editing Thanks for pointing that out, I will try to keep that in mind! Yeah I have been away for quite a while, not sure how much I'll add...probably just some novel related stuff :) And as for the skin, it looks great (except for the WoW wrath of the lich king adds....yuck :P)--Hazual 11:00, 24 September 2008 (UTC) : Oh by the way, what do you mean with 'categorizing'? Hehe yeah I know, I'm a rookie...can you tell me what to do there? Thanks! --Hazual 20:07, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Question Hi, I see you have reverted my change in the Diablo game article. I don't want to be obtrusive of course. What about a "See also" internal link there, and nothing more? :-) Or a See also internal link to the Diablo I Mods category? Just a thought. The second one would be an improvement, really, though I don't know how to implement it. With the Category: affix it creates more than I want, without it the system tells me it is not yet written, though it is. Archer81 15:50, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Boyscout Badge Oh well, on a side note, can you move my Talk page to the Archives, my archives??? Please leave the Pentas and the archive link on the page. And for some laughs, check out this moronic post. Thanx :) "Fear me!!!" (f")f <-- MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 08:02, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Do you want me to split your archive up? I really big.- [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 08:05, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::WOW!!! It is, isn't it?? But nah, let there be some 100 sections in it, then we'll split it up ;) The page's 23 kB long, I want 36 kB :) "Fear me!!!" (f")f <-- MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 08:10, 28 September 2008 (UTC)